Dreadloki
Dredy ( Dready , dreadloki, baty, kable, z ang. dreadlocks) to rodzaj fryzury powstałej ze sfilcowanych pęków włosów na głowie. Dredy są typowe dla osób identyfikujących się z filozofią ruchu Rastafari, ale chętnie noszone są także przez wiele innych grup i subkultur oraz w wyniku mody. Tworzenie Dredy tworzy się zwykle tapirując grzebieniem i skręcając rękoma czyste, suche włosy. Dredy nie są od razu zbite, potrzebują czasu aby "dojrzeć", wtedy stają się jednolite i nie można odróżnić w nich pojedynczych włosów. Istnieją też inne metody wykonania, takie jak filcowanie ostrą wełną warkoczyków albo proste włosy (bardzo długi proces ale efekt dobry), lub szydełkowanie (włosy wciąga się do środka natapirowanego pasma za pomocą szydełka grubości 0,5 lub 0,55). W zakładach fryzjerskich można także spotkać tzw. "syntetyczne dredy"(sztuczne) które jednak znacznie ustępują jakością naturalnym. Nie są też uznawane przez Rastafarian. Zarówno syntetyczne i naturalne dredy wymagają dużej higieny i długotrwałej pielęgnacji. Higieniczne jest też robienie dredów z warkoczyków. Historia Pierwsze wzmianki o dreadlokach pochodzą z ok. 2500 r. p.n.e. W utworach wedyjskich bóstwo Śiwa i jego wyznawcy opisani są jako "jaTaa", co oznacza "noszący skręcone loki". Słowo prawdopodobnie wyprowadzone zostało z drawidyjskiego słowa "caTai", oznaczającego "skręcać, zawijać". Odpowiedniki dreadów pojawiały się jednak na całym świecie przykładem jest plemię Masajów i wiele plemion afryki nosi włosy przypominające dready. Dready noszą również kapłani Kościoła Koptyjskiego, taj jak nosiło je wiele postaci Biblijnych takich jak król Dawid, Jakub, Samson u którego w dreadach tkiwiła ogromna siła. Plica Polonica czyli kołtun W Polsce średniowiecznej częstym zjawiskiem były kołtuny (łac. plica Polonica - kołtun polski, ang. Polish plait). Powstawały najczęściej z braku higieny. Miały chronić przed chorobami oraz diabłem - obcięcie kołtuna miało sprowadzić na jego posiadacza chorobę, ślepotę lub inne nieszczęście. Niekiedy kołtun zapuszczany był celowo, mino że za jego posiadanie płaciło się podatki. Dredy obecnie Nowoczesne dredloki pojawiły około roku 1950 na Jamajce, wśród członków ruchu Rastafari. Podaje się, iż rastafarianie wzorowali się na afrykańskich wojownikach z plemienia Zulusów. Istnieją również teorie ściśle oparte na wierzeniach Rasta, iż dready wywodzą się od Żydów. W mniemaniu Rastafarian, między innymi król Izraela - Dawid (którego potomkiem w linii prostej jest król Etiopii, namiestnik Jah na ziemi - Haile Selassie), nosił długie dready. Dlatego też wśród ważnych symboli religijnych kultury Rasta jest Gwiazda Dawida. Ponadto duże znaczenie miał wpływ 36 412 hinduskich najemników, którzy między 1845 a 1917 rokiem wyemigrowali na Jamajkę. Hindusi przynieśli ze sobą swoją kulturę i obyczaje, w tym funkcję sadhu - wędrownego ascety, świętego człowieka, często z dredlokami. Podobnie jak kiedyś sadhu w Indiach żyli w obozach, do dziś wielu Rasta żyje w podobnych obozach i komunach. Artykuł Dr. Ajai Mansinghaja z 18 czerwca 1982 w "Daily Gleaner" zawiera wzmiankę z fotografią (datowaną na rok ok. 1910) przechowywaną w Instytucie Jamajki. Fotografie ukazują hinduskich robotników na plantacjach z długimi dreadlokami. Znaczenie w wierzeniach Dredy mają dla rastafarian znaczenie duchowe. Symbolizują jedność z naturą, symbolizują też grzywę Lwa Judy. Niemniej, nie trzeba mieć dredów, by podążać drogą rasta. "You don't haffi dread to be rasta"- głoszą słowa jednej z popularnych piosenek z kręgu rasta. Rastafarianie uznają tylko naturalne dredy. Dredy w Rastafari prawdopodobnie wywodzą się z Nazireatu: Przez cały czas trwania nazireatu nożyce nie dotkną jego głowy. Dopóki nie upłynie okres, na który poświęcił się Panu, będzie święty i ma pozwolić, by włosy jego rosły swobodnie. (Biblia Tysiąclecia, Księga Liczb 6:5) All the days of the vow of his separation there shall no razor come upon his head: until the days be fulfilled, in the which he separateth himself unto the LORD, he shall be holy, and shall let the locks of the hair of his head grow. (Numbers 6:5, Biblia w wersji Króla Jakuba, tzw. KJV, używanej przez Rastafarian) Linki zewnętrzne *artykuł w Guardian